


My Darling Who Was Gone Is Now Home Again

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All of the pack members, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, No Alpha Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, my apologies, no chris/peter yet, no pairings at all yet, ooc peter, will remove and add tags as needed.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he burns that night outside the hollow shell of their house he remembers.</p><p>A beautiful wife; red hair, dark grey eyes, crooked teeth and a sharp sense of humor. Alica Hale. Mate home longing happiness hope.</p><p>A newborn babe, a pup, who wouldn’t grow into her claws for other eight or so years, beautiful grey-blue eyes and a patch of dark hair with potential to be a fiery red upon her head. Arriana Mae Hale. Babe pup child home future mine.</p><p>He remembers a grueling thirty-two hour delivery, in a hospital reeking of death and sickness and the overly clean stench of a hospital. He remembers a rough delivery, a baby who was upside down and difficult from the beginning.</p><p>He remembers sending the little one with to a babysitter, friend of the family, as the child was with colic and the house needed a rest.</p><p>He remembers holding his wife as she slept.</p><p>He remembers the smell of burning flesh.</p><p>He remembers waking up to flames and a dying family.</p><p>Then he remembers no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling Who Was Gone Is Now Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALLY WANTED PETER TO BE HAPPY AND NOT WANT TO KILL PEOPLE AND THE HALES DESERVE HAPPINESS. PLUS BABY/KID FIC. PLUS PACK FEELS.  
> I don’t know how social services works so I apologize for any things that don’t match up.  
> Apologies for the abuse of commas.

As he burns that night outside the hollow shell of their house he remembers.

A beautiful wife; red hair, dark grey eyes, crooked teeth and a sharp sense of humor. _Alica Hale. Mate home longing happiness **hope**._

A newborn babe, a pup, who wouldn’t grow into her claws for other eight or so years, beautiful grey-blue eyes and a patch of dark hair with potential to be a fiery red upon her head. _Arriana Mae Hale. Babe pup child home future **mine.**_

He remembers a grueling thirty-two hour delivery, in a hospital reeking of death and sickness and the overly clean stench of a hospital. He remembers a rough delivery, a baby who was upside down and difficult from the beginning.

He remembers sending the little one with to a babysitter, friend of the family, as the child was with colic and the house needed a rest.

He remembers holding his wife as she slept.

He remembers the smell of burning flesh.

He remembers waking up to flames and a dying family.

Then he remembers no more.

\---

Peter jerks awake, sitting straight up in his bed, back stiff, chest heaving as the last tendrils of nightmare drifts away.

He hadn’t thought about his wife since he came back, trying to do better, at least where Derek and his pack were concerned. He hadn’t thought about the nights leading up to the fire. Or for that matter, his daughter.

He wonders where she is. He wonders where she is and he cries. He cries for the little girl he never knew. He cries and he goes back to sleep and dreams of her face and his wife.

Little does he know, across the country, there’s a little girl a sleep in a bed that is not hers, hasn’t been hers for weeks, dreaming of a faceless man holding her close and never letting her go.

\--- **Weeks Later---**

He’s watching and waiting for a chance to prove he’s helpful, like usual, when everything goes to hell. Like usual, because nothing has gone right for the Hale family for six years.

But this? This comes as a blessing. A face he never though he’d see again.

Both Cora and Derek stop as the powerful scent of _packhomehope_ hits them.

It hits them hard, but not as hard as it hits Peter.

He drops to his knees as he stares at the closed door, just breathing in the scent of _family._

He vaguely registers Derek walking to the front door, everything feeling like it was moving in slow motion.

He hears words floating around him but he can’t focus, can’t pull himself out of the fog. He sees Stiles hit the floor beside him and he hears him talk to him.

“Derek! Don’t open that door! Something’s wrong with Peter! Get over here!” Stiles, lovely Stiles.

“Arriana.” He turns his head sharply at the sound of her name. Who thinks they have the right to speak her name? Oh he’s the one saying it.

“Peter! Peter! Peter is it her!? Is it Arriana!?” He sees Cora, feels her shaking him.

And Derek throws open the door and reveals a tall skinny angry looking woman with severe look across her face. A tiny little girl, only six years old stands behind her clutching her hand and hiding her face in the crook of the woman’s knee.

“Are you Derek Hale? Nephew of Peter Hale?” She spoke, sparing only a glance to the man kneeling on the floor.

“Help me up.” He whispers to Cora, as she pulls him up, helping him stand. “I’m Peter Hale.” He says as he stands shakily. 

“Peter Hale is in a coma.” She says disapprovingly, eyeing him up and down.

“I got better. What do you-” He says before he’s cut off by a child shaped blur, plowing into his legs, knocking him over once again.

“Daddy!! I found you!” The little girl cries burrowing her face into his stomach.

“Baby girl…” He breathes and clutches her tight. “My beloved Arriana. Arriana Mae. Beautiful darling. I’d lost hope for you. I thought the colic took you as a babe. I thought the Argent bitch took you away from me too.” He whispers, pressing his face into her hair. “Let me up and have a look at you.” He says louder as he stands and picks her up with him.

He sets her down and stands back to look her. She’s gorgeous with blue-grey eyes and fiery red hair with dark streaks throughout it. Her eyes have brilliant blue flecks through them, shining with hidden intelligence.

“Where have you been baby girl?” He asks as he opens his arms for her to come and for him to hold her.

“She’s been in Social Services for the past few months.  Her guardian’s will says that she was to come back to Beacon Hills if she was to die.” The lady says.

“Auntie Rayen said that she saved me from a big fire and that she was keeping me safe till you got better. I liked her but I wanted you back daddy. She did magic daddy! She made dragons out of smoke and made them dance! It was super cool!! And she told me stories and made the people come to life! I have so much to tell you daddy!” She babbled happily, clinging to Peter, who clutched her tight in return, praying that this wasn’t a dream, that his baby girl was home safe again.

“As touching as this is, I can only release her into Derek Hale’s custody, until I have proof that you are Peter Hale. Derek, if you would sign the papers?” The woman says as a slight smile crosses her face, pulling papers out of her briefcase.

“Alright.” He says, taking the papers and signing, looking between them and Peter with his daughter.

“This won’t take long, just a few days, a week at the most to clear up.” The woman says, taking the papers back and turning back to the door.

“Wait! She is going to stay with us till then?” Derek asks, turning away from his cousin and uncle.

“Of course. She’s with family.” The woman grinned and shut the door behind her.

“So……who’s the girl?” Stiles asks carefully.

“This is my daughter. Arriana Mae Hale. When I last held her she was eight pounds, thirteen ounces and twenty inches long. That was six years ago. The last time I saw her was when I dropped her off at the babysitter the night of the fire. She was only a couple weeks old.” Peter says carefully, still griping her tight.

“Oh. Well then. She’s adorable.” He says as he kneels and looks at her from where she stood, latched onto her father’s leg. “I’m Stiles. Can I shake your hand?” He asks carefully, with a small smile on his face, holding out his hand in her direction.

Arriana looks up at her father who nods. She takes a step towards the teenager kneeling on the floor. “’m A’ana. You can call me Ana. Auntie RayRay called me puppy. But you’re not my friend yet so you can’t call me that. RayRay used to call me mutt when she was upset with me. She told me when I was older I would understand why she called me that. Do you know why she called me that?” The little girl asked, shaking his hand.

“Uh…depends. What did this RayRay tell you about your dad?” Derek asked, the nickname sounding absolutely ridiculous in his voice.

“That he may have done some bad things, worse than eating cookies before dinner or putting worms in someone’s hair when they’re mean to you, but that he is trying to do better, because he loves his family, even though they don’t trust him. Also that he loves me very much even though he didn’t come and see me for a very long time. And that the only reason he didn’t come and see me was because he didn’t know where I was, but that’s okay. It isn’t his fault. He was busy. Busy helping D’wek.”

“Baby girl…” Peter sighed and picked her up and held her close. “I’m glad you came home to me. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“But I always knew I’d see you again. Aunt Tata said she saw you and D’wek and Cora and others all alive and happy. Tata always called you crazy though. And called D’wek an…ashhole. Mostly what he did to I’ac. And how he chased away Ewika and ‘Yod. But he’s doing better. He’s like me. He needs to go to school, to learn to be better.” Arriana yawns and snuggles into her father’s arms, pressing her face to the side of Peter’s neck, inhaling his scent. “Daddy, I'm sweepy. Can I go to sweep?”

“Of course baby girl. It’s been a long day. I’ll put you in my bed, and then tomorrow we’ll figure out what to do okay?” Peter murmurs, taking her up the stairs to where a spare room had been set as his. Behind him he heard Stiles mocking “D’wek”.

“I'm glad I found you daddy.” Arriana whispers as he lays down beside her, holding her close.

“Me too baby girl, me too.”  He says softly, pressing a kiss to her head as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: so apparently colic can't kill babies, but can lead to and I quote, "relationship stress, breast feeding failure, postpartum depression, excessive visits to the doctor and child abuse, such as shaken baby syndrome." It says nothing that it can take a baby's life. Whoops. 
> 
> Is it okay to just go with it? But I guess he's saying that... I don't know never mind. Just ......I don't know. Go with it.
> 
> Also. Don't shake babies. In all seriousness. That's so far from cool, its manslaughter if you kill a baby who doesn't know any better. Actually its first degree murder. 
> 
> Don't shake babies.


End file.
